


Diagramming

by Hydok



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, No actual porn, actually not really shippy just kinda idk, weaponkink, what do you call it when your meister hits your secret kink when you're not actually dating, whetstones and blade sharpening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydok/pseuds/Hydok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s his meister, and he’s a good weapon, she’s got him totally beat. So he listens to her and doesn’t switch forms, even when her hands are exploring every inch of his blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagramming

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just blame MarshofSleep and weapons having weaponkinks.  
> Honestly I've been toying with this idea for years but no one really wants to read Justin/Maka.

There are a hell of a lot of things Soul tries his hardest not to think about. Unfortunately, those things are things Maka seems to think about way too much.

She’s sitting on the sofa, feet up on the table, head buried in a book. Nothing unusual about that. Then out of the blue she looks up at him, bright green eyes locked on his.

"Hey, Soul. Can you transform for me?"

Random, out of the blue, but that’s what Maka does. Random, out of the blue, pointless and senseless comments.

But she’s his meister, and so he obeys. She grabs ahold of his shaft and runs her fingers over his blade with that expression of intense focus she sometimes gets. It’s kinda like Stein, honestly. Like Maka’s so interested in the data that she forgets about reality.

Her hand on his blade is really weird, in a way that makes him so glad he’s transformed right now because if he weren’t he be out of there. The pressure of her bare hand is different than the feeling of gloves, more warmth transferred between her human skin and his metal body.

She presses the pad of her thumb to the point of his blade, and Soul desperately tries not to think about the way he can feel her skin giving slightly under the needle-sharp point. “Toe."

Maka’s fingers run over the full length of the blade. “Chine."

Soul’s got no idea what that word even means. His meister’s watching him, but not really watching him. She’s looking at a scythe.

By the time her hands get to the eye near the base of his blade, her expression’s gone a little bit annoyed.

"You’re not very traditional." Maka the bookworm, annoyed at him again for not being what she expected.

"If you want traditional go get your dad." The older Death Scythe looks way more like he belongs out in a field somewhere. “I’m cool and you know it."

She taps her fingernail against the eye. “You look like a toucan."

"This is stupid." He twists in her grip, about to transform.

"Stay still."

She’s his meister, and he’s a good weapon, she’s got him totally beat. So he listens to her and doesn’t switch forms.

Her hands, her perfect calloused short-nailed hands run over the full length of his shaft and damn it to hell there has to be a better word than “shaft".

"Snaith."

…. that’s a really lame word for shaft.

She sits back down, still holding him, still with that serious logical expression in her eyes. Then, from out from underneath the book she’d dropped on the couch, she pulls a rock. Not just a rock, a whetstone.

Soul’s pretty damn sure he’s dreaming. He’s not actually awake, he’s just having a really lucid dream. Because there’s no way in hell that Maka is actually sitting on the couch in their apartment resting him on her legs and pouring oil on a sharpening stone. This is a scene out of one of his weirder dreams, one of those days when he wakes up with morning wood and the knowledge that normal people don’t think sharpening stones are hot.

Then she actually drags his blade across the stone and— “Ow! Damnit, Maka. That hurts!"

**Author's Note:**

> And Marsh of Sleep wrote an amazing (and more porny) continuation [here](http://marshofsleep.tumblr.com/post/55189074389/hydok-read-more-well-i-did-the-thing-in) you should go read it.


End file.
